Aiden Warren
'Aiden Warren' DC Universe - Justice League "Sacrifice" Part 1 "Sacrifice" Aiden Warren is from another universe, dimension, timeline. His world is very different than even of the DC's world and universe, and now Aiden from a different dimension has ended up in the world of theirs. Aiden Warren's Origin is of his world, which is different of course. He got his abilities that was normal, he some how connected to the force of nature, "Earth" and is natural force of humanity, existence, and how the space and time has the source to has life on earth, and have planets orbit correctly, and some how the source of energy has connected to him and has given him his abilities, this was due to Aiden's depression breakdown, sadness, anger, like most heroes who breakout in anger and smash things, but Aiden was given his power by force of energy itself that controls the balance of space and time has heard his cry. Aiden Warren's story and history of his legacy heroism, then later became an Anit-Hero. So for DC. somehow something happened in time and space where there was a disturbance to caused him to be shifted into the their world. and now Scientists found this disturbance and find that there Is a disturbance threat that will cause his own world to collapse, if there is no way to stop it, Aiden finds that if their world remains, and because there has been too many evil forces of battles, time shifting, disturbing the force of time and reality and has caused too much negative balance and energy and has caused a massive sickness and virus of source and energy that maintains the balance in their galaxy. Now unknown to the Justice League, the balance of time, and force, and space, is weakened, sick and dying, and can cause a huge disturbance and explosion throughout the galaxy, and possibly the force if time and space itself will just die out with a huge explosion such as a black hole or Super Nova and can end earth of theirs and Aiden's. Now that the Justice League finds this out from Scientists, Aiden decides to destroy their Earth to restore balance. "Although he is not evil, or bad, or a villain, or neutral, he is indeed a past Hero and now an Anti-Hero". But being anti hero meaning less of a hero, but still saves his own friends at times, but something happened in his storyline that caused deep depression and he became devastated, which caused him to not care much for the world anymore, he feels the world deserves to be punished for their own mistakes and not be given too many chances. So he feels only true good hearted people deserves to be saved, not just anyone, anymore. So Aiden decide if their world is destroyed it would restore balance to the universe, and to save his world from being destroyed. and this causes a battle of Aiden vs Justice League, and being that Aiden was shifted, this caused Aiden to gain full knowledge of everyone, The Entire Justice League, Batman, Lex, he now knows them who they are, who they truely are, their history, and manipulates them. as Example he visited Batman in his cave Batman: why are you here Aiden: I wanted to see your solitary Batman: you know we will beat you, we will win Aiden: well Bruce, sometimes heroes don't always win, you forget, im not a villain or evil, I once was a hero, and you think Bruce you can beat me? you wont, don't overestimate yourself and underestimate others. when you get to be 90, what happens then, you wont always win Bruce. Batman: we will see Aiden: oh I know all about you, your moves, how you fight and you don't fear nothing, and nothing can break you right? I know your weakness Bruce, if your parents didn't die in that alley, you wont be who you are now, would you? You had your choice to revive them, bring them back, go back in time, but you don't. You accept what happened right? and you don't want to change it to live a new life as a child and grow up to be something else, you accept what happened and what you become, and now I accept my own life, my past and what I've done, now you have to accept there will be a time when this world will lose and be destroyed. And that's what I'm here to do, to save my world. Batman: your willing to kill billions of people here, this is our world. Aiden: no this isn't your world, nor the guardians of the universe, ask Wonder Woman, who this world really belongs to. Batman: When our battle starts, you don't know us, but you think you do, we always find a way to win. Aiden: you don't even know yourself Bruce, tell me, why are you doing this? being a hero, saving people, and won't kill villains or the Joker, you know Bruce as long as you don't kill the Joker, he will kill more people, this is your choice, and yet, you don't know yourself, This is why the Joker still kills people, because he knows you more than you know yourself, and if your parents was never killed, they would probably gotten killed by Joker or Bane on mutual occasions, even the gods must kill to save people. Goodbye Bruce. He also Manipulates Superman and about his home planet, and what would be become if he was sent to another planet with no yellow sun. what kind of man he would become there. Superman and The Justice League them battles Aiden at mid end of the season, but was not able to defeat him. Wasn't much of a battle, just hand to hand combat. for about 3 Minutes, it was more of a common fight like other villains, noone gotten badly hurt, Aiden was only fighting to prevent them from stopping him, but he did not have the intention to be hard to any of them to actually put them down, as he is not a bad person to hurt people in any way, he was trying to show them he is not trying to fight. Aiden didn't brutally hurt, nor he hit hard, he actually was gentle. As Aiden isn't a bad person. Batman told aiden, you don't have to destroy the world, we always find a way to fix this, let us do this, we will fix this and save your world. Due to the Bond Woman Woman has got with aiden during the season, she looked at him and the way she looked at aiden, made aiden realize something, that made Aiden decide to listen to batman and to work with him to fix this. Part 2 "The Power Of Love" During the process of the Justice League to find a way to maintain balance. Aiden then gets in a relationship with Raven, and he teaches her to how improve and make her powers stronger, and had her, zantana and doctor fate to work together and train her. and to know how the powers of magic origin was more powerful far back then it is now due to many years have passed and how the magic has become weaker. Aiden and Raven has a child coming. and Trigon finds this and fears the child will be a hybrid child of both aiden's and ravens powers. Trigon then makes an attempt to destroy aiden but didn't get the chance due to aiden actually manipulated trigon, and caused trigon to flee away (Siprit Form, Mid manipulation). Trigon then talks to Darkseid and Braniac, in thus all agreed to prevent the baby from coming. this caused a new rage war of villains vs heros. heroes to protect the child. Trigon, Brainiac, and Darkseid teams up. they also bring back the original Doomsday. but something special happens to doomsday, "I wont tell you yet" Trigon, Darksield and Brainiac has took aiden far away from the the heroes and JLA to battle him the 3 was not able to defeat aiden, Aiden showed his full power and what he can do, but then the trio went back to metro, of what they had planned in case they couldn't defeat him. and has indeed caused manipulation to aiden, to make choices, and risk he must take. Part 3 "Origin Of Darkness" Brainiac and Darkseid and Trigon didn't accept the defeat and they gain the technology and used someone to get into Aiden's mind, without Aiden knowing, and there they found Aiden's true Origin and who he really is. and how is Dark side and how his ego really is about, they gain the force of technology from a powerful ancient spirit to find his own world and display it to the trio of all Aiden's heroism history and greatest battles and learned Aiden's weaknesses. Part 4 "Love And Sacrifice" I decided to added Justice Girls to it. From Season 3, with Darkseid causing Aiden's Darkside in himself, but Aiden still was able to be very kind hearted and his dark side ahs agreed to do so. as Season 4, some evil sorcerer showed "Justice Girl" visions and history of Aiden and how his dark side is, or and "was" and what he has done to women in the past but skipped the parts where Aiden has always been there for his female close friends no matter what and indeed made up for his mistakes. what the sorcercer didn't show that was because the women he hurt are the ones who hurt Aiden, that caused Aiden to give into his dark side and get revenge on them. Justice Girl sees him as a threat to her League, and tried to talk the Justice League into t, but they refused because they know the truth but didn't want to spoil it directly to justice Girl Mermaid herself tried talking her out of it, but JG refused and was after Aiden. she got her women to try to battle him but Aiden showed no restraints but acted that he didn't show no restraints to make sure JG would surrender, but then Aiden told John, Martian Manhunter to mind link her and all the girls visions of his past and the real truth of Aiden. the JG saw the truth and went to kill the sorcerer. but during this season, flash backs are here, and from John reveals more of Aiden's Past. Part 5 : "The Final War of The Universe"' From Aiden's world and universe, a very powerful alien force find out where he is and travels there, and Aiden senses this and so does John. Aiden tells Superman and Batman that this could be the end of all, but Aiden has defeated alien forces before, but this one feels different, Aiden then realizes that the forces he defeated was just bait to him, tests, just the first few forces before the Big ruler of them all has decided to come and take Aiden down himself. that the forces before was just weak ones. sent by the bug ruler to gather all info and data.' Batman says "Aiden you said there is a time we just have to accept a defeat that our world will come to an end" Aiden says "No, not like this, this is not by nature, this isn't by time it's self, this is because I'm here by a mistake in the balance of the universes, this doesn't count, this isn't a legit way. Batman "You're right" This battle will be the most powerful battle the justice league has ever face lex Luthor, Darkseid, Braniac, Trigon, and Justice League, all Heroes and Villains of earth joins together to defend their own lives. and this finally shows a way Aiden to get back to his home. by what was left in the Alien force and how they got here. There is also a Female Version of Robin will be in Part 5. Which has nothing to do with Robin himself, but the girl that does has her MMA Skills and became both an Assassin and a Mercenary for Vengeance and Justice due to her Family being Murdered at her home as she watched it, and that of her past that made her choose to be what she wants to be to as to be a Hero / Neutrel. She had no Knowledge of Robin. Although she knows of the Batman and JL as she was growing up, and learns of Nightwing, and the other Robins and Batman. CardinalX Category:Origin Category:Death And Rebirth Category:Apocalyptic and Post-Apocalyptic New World Category:Hero And Savior Of A Century Category:Split Personality And One Bond Category:Future Without Him Category:Anti-Hero Category:Personality Category:Powers And Abilities